Just Another Girl
by BigG1999
Summary: Badass Torres. Lesbian Robbins. Calzona.


**ONE SHOT!**

**Warning, very bad interpretation of Owen.**

* * *

"Oh god, fuck yeah, oh yes" The sounds of a girl being pleasured fill the bathroom.

Those sounds alone are enough to keep people out of the bathroom. Everybody knows who it is, well maybe they don't know who it is getting pleasured, but they know for certain who is pleasuring them.

"Arizona Robbins strikes again" Callie chuckles as she nears the bathroom, the smell of sex in the air.

Any normal girl would go all the way downstairs to go to the bathroom. They would do whatever they had to so they wouldn't have to walk in on whatever lesbian sex seance was going on. Any normal girl.

Callie Torres is not any normal girl. Callie is widely known as the girl who punched that substitute teacher, or the girl that pulled the fire alarm when she wanted to get some air. Callie is not one to be messed with.

Callie smirks as she walks into the bathroom. Sure enough there is Arizona Robbins pushing some girl against the wall with her hand down the girls pants.

"Oh god, get off me" The girl yells when she see's Callie.

Arizona is pushed off the girl. Callie can't help the chuckle as she goes into the closest stall.

Callie walks out of the stall and to the sink.

"What the hell was that? I can't believe you did that" The blonde rants.

The Latina just continues washing her hands, not even trying to hide her smirk.

"Are you even hearing me" The blonde asks, throwing her hands up.

Callie wipes her hands on her jeans and looks at the blonde, raising her eyebrows.

"You just ruined my fun for the day" Arizona yells in Callie's face.

Callie grabs the smaller women's waist, pushing her backwards into a wall. The blonde is stunned speechless as her body is pinned between Callie's and the wall.

"You're hot" Callie husks, voice deep and dripping with sex, lips grazing Arizona's ear.

All Arizona can do is blink. Callie chuckles and pulls away, dark eyes meeting bright blue.

A real smile to the stunned blonde, a tiny wink, then a sexy strut out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Come on, you have to talk to her" Teddy says.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who doesn't show up to her classes" Arizona asks, hitting her head repeatably on the table.

"Hey did you hear" Alex asks as he sits down.

"Hear what" Meredith asks.

"I heard that, you know the army kid that's dating Torres" He asks before he continues.

"Yeah, everybody knows him" Teddy rolls her eyes.

"I heard he cheated with Yang" Alex says.

All eyes go over to Cristina Yang, sitting alone, as always, her head in a book.

"Her? Are you kidding me? He had Callie Torres and he goes with her" Arizona says, disbelief in her voice.

"That's what I've heard" Alex says.

"You can be her savior" Teddy says, nudging Arizona's side.

"Ha ha" Arizona rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me Owen" Callie's voice carries to Arizona's ears as she opens the door to the stairwell.

"I didn't plan it Cal" Owen defends.

"I fucking trusted you" She screams.

Arizona looks, they are in each other's faces screaming. It looks bad.

"I hate you" Callie yells, the thud of a fist connecting with bone causes Arizona to wince.

"Cal" He says, anger in his voice.

"Hunt" Arizona says, voice strong, causing both of them to look at her.

"Robbins" Owen asks, tilting his head.

"Go. Now" Arizona orders.

"I think I'm good" He says, scoffing.

"Owen" Callie whispers, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"I said I'm not done" He yells, holding up a fist.

The holding of a fist is all it takes for Arizona to be completely done with him.

"What kind of a fucking man are you" She asks, walking in between the two people.

"Excuse me" Owen asks, rage in his voice.

"What kind of a hand holds up his hand to a women? You're supposedly going into the army, don't you know better than that? You never hit a women. Never hit someone smaller than you. You are never getting into the army if you hold up a hit to a women after you cheated" Arizona says, starting calm but ending in a yell.

"Who are you to judge" Owen yells, raising his fist again.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead" Arizona tilts her head to the side, so Owen could hit her no problem.

After nothing for a few seconds Arizona starts up again, "Get out."

This time Owen does as he is told and leaves the stairwell. Arizona turns and faces the taller Latina beauty.

"Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he" Arizona asks.

"Why do you care" Callie asks, trying to sound strong but the crack in her voice giving way to her real emotions.

"Did he hurt you" Arizona tries again.

"No. Owen would never hurt me. He just has anger problems, but he would never lay a hand on me" Callie says, a few tears escaping.

"You sure" Arizona asks.

"What does it matter to you anyways? Am I just another girl? Is that what I am" Callie asks, her anger turning.

Arizona just scoffs.

"I just saved you from a man who looks way stronger than you and looked like her was about to beat you" Arizona says, stepping forward in anger.

"He wasn't going to" Callie defends, stepping backwards.

"How would you know that? He looked pretty mad to me! You fucking punched him Callie. I don't care how badass you are Torres, punching a mad angers the, a lot" Arizona yells.

She stops. Callie is in between the wall and her body. Deep brown eyes looking at pink lips. A tongue licks red lips. Both barley breathing.

"You're not just another girl Calliope" Arizona whispers, leaning in and kissing the Latina for the first time.


End file.
